


Eyes, Eyeliner, and Eyelashes

by findmeinthevoid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff and Crack, M/M, More than fluff, Oh, and that eyelashes meme, heh, how does one tag, just chilling in luka's room and being dorks, well mostly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: The boys are chilling in Luka's room and some interesting conversations happen





	Eyes, Eyeliner, and Eyelashes

**Author's Note:**

> wouldja look at that? i wrote another thing?
> 
> this time it's lumana/lumarcnath, so not completely lukaniel, but lukaniel enough.  
> cause lukaniel needs moar love.

“So, Nath, what color _are_ your eyes?”

“Huh?” Nathaniel looked up from his hands currently resting on Luka’s leg. He gave Marc a questioning look.

“What color are your eyes?” Marc repeated, looking at him closesly. More specifically, looking at his eyes closely.

Nathaniel swallowed. “Uh, green, why do you ask?”

“Your eyes are green?” Luka asked, surprised. He put down the nail polish brush for a moment to look at Nath, too. “Huh.”

“I mean, I figured they were a seafoam sort of color but I wasn’t really sure,” Marc said. “I can see that, but there’s definitely some blue in there that probably threw me off.”

“That’d be my contacts,” Nathaniel explained. “My eyes look greener when I take them out.”

Luka tilted his head to the side. “I kinda thought they were blue, too, but I never really looked closely.”

“Neither did I,” Marc said. “I never really noticed till today.” He stared into Nath’s eyes a moment longer before breaking his gaze away. He looked down, blushing.

“Well I guess it’s also cause the blue stands out more when Marc is there, too,” Luka noted. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more vivid green than yours.”

Marc’s blush intensified and he reached over to fidget with a bottle of nail polish. Luka went back to carefully painting Nath’s nails. The redhead watched him warily.

The guitarist raised an eyebrow. “If you’re not comfortable with this, just tell me and I’ll stop.”

Nathaniel shook his head. “It’s fine, I’m just not used to them being so...”

“Bright? Obvious? Sharply contrasting?” Marc offered.

“Yeah, that.” Nathaniel bit his lip. “It kind of blares out, don’t you think?”

Marc and Luka gave him identical deadpan looks.

The artist looked back down. “Ah, yes, I’m talking to the two guys who literally can’t go out in public without black nail polish.”

“Yeah, well you go out with full-on eyeliner,” Marc pointed out. “We all fail at subtlety.”

“That reminds me,” Nath said, distracted, “why doesn’t Luka wear eyeliner?”

“I do!” Luka gave him an incredulous look. “Have you not seen me?” Nathaniel raised an eyebrow and he sighed. “It probably blends in with my eyelashes.”

Marc gave a small cough that sounded suspiciously like _“what eyelashes?”_ and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Well, for an aspiring edgy idol, you’re lacking considerably in the raccoon eyes department,” Nathaniel decided. “Marc, where’s your makeup bag?”

Luka paled. “Oh, no, we are not doing full-face makeovers. I have an interview in three hours and, no offence Marc, I don’t think the hospital reception is looking for amateur divas.”

“None taken,” Marc laughed. “But just imagine all those distressed faces going alight with joy at the sight of such a beautiful face behind the welcoming desk.”

“Yes, I’m sure they’d be thrilled to see a member of the Black Parade pointing them to their sick loved one’s room. Or better, one of those clowns at the wedding in I Write Sins Not Tragedies.”

Nathaniel glared. “ _Hypocrite,_ ” he pointed accusingly.

Luka put his hands up in mock surrender. “I speak from an ignorantly objective perspective!” he insisted, “I would kill to join the Black Parade or go to that wedding any day!”

“Killing to join the Black Parade is kind of ironic, don’t you think?” Marc said in a stage whisper.

This time, Nathaniel and Luka both turned to stare at him.

“Wow, Marc, I had no idea you had a sarcastic side!” the redhead said, eyes wide. “Where is this coming from?”

Marc grinned in spite of himself. “Too much time on Tumblr, I guess,” he shrugged.

Luka shook his head. “I remember those days you’d be coming to me lamenting about how you could barely maintain a full conversation with Nathaniel, and now look at you!”

“Luka!” Marc groaned, at the same time Nathaniel said “Huh?”

The guitarist smiled at both of them slyly. “Yeah, Marc was a total gay disaster back when you both were just starting out. You were so cute, though, I couldn’t help teasing you about it. And now look, I got both of you!”

“Congratulations!” Marc said, half-sarcastic, and laughed, playfully slapping Luka’s wrist. “Besides, you were too busy trying to charm Marinette while having your eyes glued to Adrien Agreste.”

“Both fine and rightfully attractive human beings,” Luka nodded. “But you two are adorable gay nerds and I wouldn’t trade you for the hottest model on the planet.”

“Nah, you’d trade us for Gerard Way in a heartbeat. I bet you’d let _him_ cover you in eyeliner,” Nathaniel said, and Marc snickered softly.

“Well, yeah, I would, but then so would you,” Luka defended. “And Brendon Urie is a no-brainer. I’d give up you two _and_ my guitar for the chance to talk to him.”

Nathaniel sighed. “Valid.”

Marc nodded. “Very fair.”

“But in all other cases, you two are singularly irreplaceable,” Luka assured them.

The writer grinned. “That’s nice to know.”

Nath cleared his throat. “I’d also probably ditch you for Chris Hemsworth and maybe a couple of other actors from superhero movies, but apart than those, you can rest assured you have my loyalty.”

“What, are we setting down conditions for our fidelity, now?” Marc joked.

“Theoretically, yes-”

“Love is unconditional,” Luka cut the redhead off. “The odds of any of those theoretical scenarios ever actually happening are like negative 42. We’re together through thick and thin.”

“Through thick eyeliner and thin streaks that get hidden in your nonexistent eyelashes,” Nathaniel added.

“And again with the eyelashes- why won’t either of you tell me what is up with the ‘nonexistent eyelashes’?” Luka asked, growing annoyed.

“Nothing of your concern,” Nath and Marc singsonged in unison.

The guitarist raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? Cause you two both bring it up an awful lo-”

“Stop before one of us ends up breaking the fourth wall,” Marc cut in, then winced. “ _Shit._ ”

Nathaniel eyed him curiously. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before, either.”

“Well there’s a first time for everything,” Luka snapped, “now can one of you tell me what’s going on with the eyelashe-”

“ _Nothing!_ Now, about-”

“Don’t you try and change the subject on me, now!” Luka threatened.

As if on cue, both Marc and Nath’s phones started ringing. Marc looked incredibly relieved,

He leaned over and picked his up, standing up. “Well, would ya look at that, it’s getting _really_ late and I _really_ have to be getting home, now. Seeya, and good luck with the interview!” He didn’t spare another moment in leaving the room.

Luka turned to Nathaniel, who swallowed nervously, reaching for his phone. The taller one swept it out of his reach.

“Your nails aren’t dry,” he informed the artist in a dangerously lighthearted voice. “You’re not going anywhere until you tell me-”

Nathaniel had reached his final threads of desperation and broke forward, lifting up and crashing right into Luka’s face.

A few moments later, the redhead hastily exited the room, leaving behind a considerably flustered musician and an open bottle of nail polish threatening to spill. Not that said musician paid any notice to the stain just waiting to happen on his jeans.

*

Nathaniel now had two prospects looming over his head. Luka was probably going to hound him down until he gave him an answer, but Nath could probably avoid him for some time, at least. Unless he decided to come pick up Juleka from school, but that was less likely and so less concerning.

He was going to have to figure out a similarly foolproof way to evade Marc, though, because when the writer found out that Nathaniel had kissed Luka without him, there wouldn’t be much of an artist on the Nath! Comics team left.

But he’d deal with that when it came. Tonight was for distracting his mind from the anxiety of the future by celebrating his first ever kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> #giveLukaeyelashes2k19
> 
> i'm not sure what i was thinking while I wrote this but I did write this so that's a good sign...i hope..
> 
> thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
